What Should Have Happened
by Ravenclaw from Turner
Summary: What should have really happened between Hermione and Fred. Fred and Hermione have always had a special connection but neither of them really realized it. But if given the chance will they come together? Starts during the Quidditch World Cup.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hermione! Come down stairs for tea," her mother called from the sitting room.

Hermione quickly closed her now completely packed trunk. "Coming mum!" She called has she cast a final look around her bedroom. The Weasleys were picking here up shortly to spend the rest of the summer with them. They were going to be picking Harry up soon after her and she simply couldn't wait to see her best friends again.

Hermione struggled for a moment to get her trunk down the narrow staircase when a pair of hands lifted the trunk from her hands and carried it down the stairs, leaving Hermione to wonder what just happened.

"Coming Mione?" A voice that she recognized has Fred called to her from the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione hid a secret smile. The twins had started to call Hermione any and every variation of her name since they thought it was too long. Their favorite was currently Hermy.

Hermione rushed down the stairs to the sitting room to see Mr. Weasley talking about muggle appliances with her father. She smiled at his inquisitive nature and turned to look at Fred who was talking with her mum.

"Oh there you are Hermione dear. We've been calling for you all morning." Her mum said with a disapproving frown at her daughters tardiness.

Hermione grimaced. "I'm sorry mum, I was getting everything ready for Hogwarts. I just lost track of time, I guess," Hermione said. Fred smirked at her. "Ron must've told him," she thought.

Her mother still had that look, but seemed to let the subject drop in front of their guests.

"Hermione!" Mr. Weasley seemed to have just noticed that she had come downstairs, him and her dad having moved on to talking about wizarding technology, or lack of. "Well, has lovely has it has been we should probably get going," Mr. Weasley said while pushing up his glasses and motioning for Fred to get Hermione's trunk.

"Yes, yes you probably should," Mrs. Granger said has she got up to give her daughter a hug goodbye. "Goodbye dear, have a safe trip." Mr. Granger said has he gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead. Hermione gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek before following Fred to the temporarily set up floo.

Fred stepped to the side as he motioned for Hermione to go ahead of him. "Ladies first Mione." Hermione smiled at him before disappearing into the green flames and calling for "The Burrow".

Stepping out of the fireplace and into the bumbling living room of the Burrow, Hermione smiled at the picture that it made up. Ron was playing exploding with George while Ginny was stretched out on the couch reading a magazine with the Holyhead Harpies on the cover of it. Mrs. Weasley could be heard moving around in the kitchen while Percy was just now coming down the stairs looking for Mr. Weasley.

"Oi! Don't just stand there Mione! Other people need to get in to," Fred called from behind her.

She blushed. "Right, right of course." Hermione moved to sit on the couch with Ginny, who moved her legs to set them in Hermione's lap.

"Oh hey, Mione." She said. Hermione smiled and exchanged pleasantries with the family.

Just has Mr. Weasley came through the fireplace did Mrs. Weasley come bursting through the kitchen. "Oh Hermione my dear! When did you get here? Oh, someone should've told me you were here," she fussed, pulling Hermione up to give her hug. "Ginny! You know better than to use guests has a foot rest! I'm sorry Hermione." She gave her a once over. "Oh my, you are looking much too thin." She stated with a disapproving frown.

Hermione thought it was time to cut in before she went on a rant about her weight. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, how are you? I've just gotten here a few moments ago," she said with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Call me Molly dear." She said before heading back into the kitchen.

Fred plopped down on the couch, making Ginny sit up scowling. Hermione laughed and took a seat in between them. "So how's your summer been so far, Granger?" George called from his seat across from Ron. "Sorry I had to stick you with the worse looking twin, I here had to finish beating little Ronniekins at exploding snap." He finished with a grin.

"My summers been alright. A little boring if I'm honest." Hermione said.

"It'll get better soon, I reckon though. After all dad got us tickets to the Quidditch World Cup this year. And we're gonna pick Harry up from the muggle in bout next week I suppose." Ron said, finally looking up from the game.

"How are we picking Harry up this time?" Hermione asked suspiciously. She knew very well how Harry was picked up the summer before second year. "You don't have another flying car do you?"

Fred chuckled has Ron's ears turned red. "No, Hermy, we do not. Ron sent a letter to tell him we were picking him up Sunday around 5." Fred answered before Ron could. "It's only going to be me and George picking him up though, and of course dad too." Fred said. He leaned back into the couch with a sigh. "Can't wait to see those muggles, right Forge?" He smirked at George.

"Right you are, Gred, right you are." George said, a mischievous look in both the twins eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So! What's up guys? I am soooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to get up (and that its kinda short) but I had surgery recently and I just haven't been feeling well enough to write. Plus with missing more than a week of school I'm kinda behind...by a lot._**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if you couldn't already tell._**

 **Chapter 2**

When it came time for the boys to go get Harry, Ginny seized the opportunity to talk to Hermione away from the twins, especially Fred. For some reason he seemed to be hanging around Hermione more and Ginny wanted to know why.

"Hey Mione, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked has she made to stand up from the breakfast table. Hermione stood up with a nod.

"Hey no fair!" Ron exclaimed, his mouth still full with food. "She's my friend not yours! Get your own, Ginny." He said scowling. Ginny opened her mouth to reply but was beat by Hermione.

"Oh please, Ronald," she said, irritation creeping into her tone at his possessiveness. "I am just has much Ginny's friend has I am yours. And besides, you aren't even done eating yet." She said matter-of-factly. Ginny grinned and hooked her arm around hers before leading them upstairs to the room they shared for the rest of the summer.

"So," Ginny rounded on her has soon has the door was closed behind them. "What's going on between you and Fred?" She asked.

Hermione blushed. What was going on between her and Fred? She really didn't know. He just always seem to be there. Lightly brushing his hand across her back when he would squeeze by her when they were in a crowded spot. He would sit by her at the table, sitting across from George and whispering jokes to her about Ron's eating habits. "I don't know what your talking about, Gin. There's nothing going on between Fred and I."

Ginny gave her a look. "Oh please Mione. Everyone can see that there is something going on between the two of you!" She made an exasperated sound. "Can you honestly tell me that you there's nothing going on? That you don't like him at least a little bit?" Hermione sighed. Ginny always got straight to the point with things like this.

Hermione weighed her options. She could lie to Ginny and tell her that Fred was just a friend, not even a close one at that. Or she could just tell her friend the truth. It's not like she could easily talk to Ron about her liking his older brother. "I might like him a little bit," Ginny smirked at her. "But it is not that serious! I don't think he thinks of me has anything other than another little sister." Hermione rushed out before Ginny could start plotting.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my dear Hermione," she started. "Fred doesn't look at me the same way he looks at you. C'mon, what are you afraid of?" What was she afraid of? She knew she wasn't afraid of Fred, that just simply wasn't possible for her. Was she afraid of everyone else's opinions?

"I am not afraid of anything!" Hermione huffed. She just wasn't completely sure if whatever it is Fred is doing was a joke.


End file.
